Guilty Pleasures
by UserID2
Summary: Temporary name. In an attempt to get Lily and James together, Sirius freezes Lily but what happens when they can't break it. I'm sorry, I can't add more because it'll give away the first chapter. Not a oneshot.


This was it. This would be the day Lily and James finally got together. I mean, yeah, I wanted to get with her, too, but the guy's in love. Oh, by the way; hello, my name is Sirius Black (also known as Padfoot) and James Potter (Prongs from now on) is my best friend. Our two other best friends are Remus (Moony), a little bookish but still awesome, and Peter (Wormtail), a bit chubby and our personal entourage, not to mention stupid and annoying. Together we are the Marauders. Anyway, back to that day. It was Christmas time, well the day before the end of Christmas vacation when everyone was coming back from break, and Lily Evans, the girl whom James is in love with, had stayed behind along with me and the rest of the Marauders. Unfortunately for Prongs, the feeling was not mutual. Most of the break was spent helping James seduce Lily but the real goal behind us staying was to find some new passageways and maybe cause some accidents (nothing too dangerous). Moony, Wormtail, and I decided to play a trick on Lily. It was sure to work.

Early in the morning, Lily entered the fairly uncrowded Gryffindor common room. She was going to go get something to eat, but when she reached the middle of the room, she froze. We jumped out from behind the curtans, attempting to be climactic--OK, really I jumped out and the other two just kinda walked out. They are so disappointing sometimes. "What did you do to me?" Lily screamed; she had such a bad temper, but now that I think about it, I guess that made her more attractive.

"Well, before you get mad--"

"Too late."

"I want to say that we did this for your own good."

"How is my inability to move anything but my jaw and tongue good!?" she bellowed.

"Well, you see, you're standing under a mistletoe right now and since you're frozen when Prongs comes in he can kiss you. Once you're kissed by the person you're in love with, you can move again."

"But I'm not in love with Potter."

"Oh come on, you totally are." Even Moony nodded in agreement.

"Le--" She began to shout but Prongs entered the corridor half asleep and asking what all the shouting was about.

"Hey, mate. Look whose under the mistletoe waiting for you," I said.

"Evans," he said in wonder.

"No, Potter." She said but he either ignored her or wasn't listening.

He quickly ran over and proceeded to make-out with her magically frozen body. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed his lips against hers. It looked like it may have been a nice kiss if Lily had responded but she remianed still. It didn't seem to stop Prongs though.

He suddenly turned towards us, "er... could you guys like leave? This is the moment where Lily Evans realizes that she can not resist my charm, intelligence or, of course, my stunning good looks."

"Get the hell off me you egotistical prat!!"

"Why? You finally let me kiss you and then you just cast me aside? What is this, 'lead Potter on then break his heart'?" He looked so deeply hurt and confused that I felt terrible.

"I never gave you a chance, your stupid friend bound me here and I can't move until my true love kisses me."

"But that means," Prongs found it hard to make the connection but he eventually did. "Lily, come on, you can move, I know you can."

He pulled on her wrist but she wouldn't budge. The rest of us gave each other confused looks. We ran up behind Lily and pushed as Prongs pulled. She didn't move an inch.

"Now do you see? I'm not in love with him!" I could tell that she was holding back, although I didn't know why. I would have called each and every one of us idiots until my throat hurt.

"Oh shit!" I cried out. "Why don't you tell us who it is so we can get him?"

"No!" she said stubbornly.

"Come on."

"No! Figure out another way."

"What do we do?" Wormtail begged rather than asked.

Prongs just stood there and Moony ran for the door. I ran after him and surprisingly enough Prongs did too, although he didn't get out of the odd state he was in and knocked over one of the red couches. Wormtail followed too, not wanting to be left behind.

I caught up to Moony and asked him where he was going. "We need to get a teacher." I stopped, he didn't, and I ran to catch up with him again.

"Are you stupid?" This obviously was a dumb question because he was the smartest one out of all of us. "The teacher would put us in detention for a year."

"What do you suppose we do?" Moony said. "Should we feed her and make her drink water? What about going to the bathroom? We can't wait and see what happens or hope that her prince charming comes and kisses her."

So what if that made sense? I still thought it was stupid to call a teacher but I didn't bother to argue anymore, knowing that he'd win.

We knocked on Professor McGonagall's office. "Come in," she said and as she did Wormtail came running over followed quickly by Prongs. We entered and she looked at us pointedly.

"We have a problem," Moony began to explain. He told her only the bare minimum: the mistletoe, the curse, how to break the curse.

"Well if you know how to break it why don't you?"

"She won't tell us who she's in love with. Isn't there another way to break it?"

"Well, I'll research it but as far as I know, no. You should try to figure out ways to break it soon. Oh and by the way, you'll all be getting detentions."

We walked out of her office. "See, I told you we shouldn't have told her," I said.

"Oh, shove it. She still might be able to help."

We got back to the dorm to find people with unpacked bags staring at Lily. Some people turned to look at us with accusing glares, others just kept staring.

"I'm assuming you told them," Moony said.

"Well, they asked."

I quickly pushed my way through, "Did any of them kiss you?"

"You think I would let them."

I suddenly had an idea, "How many of you guys would like to kiss Lily Evans without getting slapped or worse." Quite a few hands were raised; I noticed that the ones who didn't mostly had girlfriends. well, she is hot. I didn't dare to look at Lily. "And how many are willing to pay 5 knuts to kiss her?" Everyone except maybe one or two of the people who had raised their hands last time did again. "Well form a line, give me the money, and go ahead."

"Black, I will murder you and my kiss is worth much more than 5 knuts." I ignored her and I later on learned that she had been too shocked to speak before that moment.

The first gent was up. He was a shy boy and not really that smart but he kissed the girl right on the lips anyway. What a man.

About halfway through the line I told the others to go get more guys. Wormtail did as I said but Moony didn't move. "Are you kidding with this? Because, you know, it's not funny."

"Just think of it like a kissing booth."

"She's unwilling!"

"Fine, a hostage kissing booth, whatever." In the background, there were noises from Lily screaming at me and what she would do when she got free.

The line had grown because more and more people were coming back from their break and Wormtail was obviously doing a good job. Now there were people from all the houses except Slytherin.

The door opened and closed again but I didn't think anything of it at the time 'cause many people were coming and I'd been counting money. Eventually it came to the final five people. When I looked up next to collect the money from the person, I snorted loudly and almost started to laugh, "Snivellus, what a pleasant surprise." This was Severus Snape. He was completely gross looking. His hair was greasy and he had a hooked nose and also wasn't exactly nice, but I guess we did deserve it. He could use some conditioner. And, of course, some natural good looks. But not everyone is as lucky as I am.

"What have you done to Lily?"

"I haven't done anything and I thought you were here because you thought she was in love with you."

"I-in love with me?" His cheeks turned pink and his eyes, just for a second, lost their usual cold emptiness and filled with warmth and emotion. I stared. Was Snivellus in love with Lily? This is worth looking into. All of the torment that could come from this.

"Give me 10 knuts and you can go make sure."

"Here," he said and gave the money without even looking at me. "What do I do?"

"Severus, please don't. Please don't be like all these other idiots and perverts." It seemed to snap him out of his trance.

He walked up to me. "Let her go!" he snarled.

"I can't, that's why all these guys were here. She needs to be kissed by the person she's in love with to be free."

"What if she's not in love?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You, moron, I'm going to find a way to reverse this." He glided away darkly and I yelled after him, "Hey, you're stupider than I am, so how do you expect to find the cure?" He didn't answer. Yup, definitely in love. This will be fun.

I collected my money from the rest of the guys and the room had finally cleared out. "So can you move yet?"

"I'm going to kill you." For a second I thought she would jump at me but she didn't seem to be able to. Wormtail came back then. Him, Moony, Prongs, and I crowded around Lily trying to figure out what we could do.

"Well, I guess we should try too," Moony said.

Prongs looked livid, "No!" This was echoed by Lily, "I've had enough."

"Do you want her free or not?" They both nodded but regretfully. "I guess I'll go first."

Moony went over and pecked her on the mouth, "Can you move?"

"I can't," Lily said.

"Sirius, you go next," Moony instructed.

I did. I went over and pecked her on the lips even though I wanted to do a lot more; I just couldn't (especially not in front of Prongs). Her lips were warm and soft against mine. It was gentle and light, just my lips brushing against hers. There weren't fireworks and it wasn't anything spectacular, as she couldn't respond but I still stepped back feeling oddly satisfied.

"I still can't move."

"Okay, go ahead, Wormtail."

Peter moved forward. He seemed a bit overexcited. It's not like he had ever kissed a girl before. Loser. He kissed her and tried to make it deeper but she pinched her lips together.

To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention. I was studying her. Her pink lips were slightly bruised from all of the unwilling action they were getting, her hair mussed up and her emerald green eyes were flashing with rage and annoyance. Most girls would look extremely unattractive in that situation but she looked...beautiful. 'Still,' I thought to myself 'if i did all that damage, it would look even better.' Damn, I can't think like that; she's James's girl.

Moony yelled, jerking me out of my thoughts (thank God!), "She moved! She moved! I saw her arm twitch!"

We all looked at Peter.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.


End file.
